Up Against the Wall
by AllieAmity
Summary: Stan and Kyle's relationship is threatened when Stan becomes close to the new girl in school. When Kyle tries to confront his friend, there is a tragdic accident that only makes Kyle's worst fear come to life. Kyle's POV; Stan/Kyle


**Chapter 1: Betrayed**

"_Betrayed. Feelings overwhelming._

_Confused. Emotions well hidden._

_No possible way to see past the horrific beauty._

_Soon, it'll disappear into thin air._

_Betrayal. Confusion."_

I took a deep breath in, staring around from the front of the room as I finished reading my, well, poem … and lowered the piece of loose leaf paper to my side. "Uh…the end?"

A couple of people actually paying attention to the class began to applaud quietly and I could see smiles and/or worried expressions forming on a few faces … including _his_.

"That was quite a, um, … interesting poem, Kyle!" The ditzy young woman sitting behind the large desk spoke. "Not very long, but interesting none the less."

"Oh, thanks Mrs. Hoener," I hesitantly replied, smiling softly before walking to sit back down at my desk. Hearing our English teacher's name always made us students giggle and snort under our breath. Who would honestly marry a guy with a last name like that, really?

But truthfully, even though English was the one subject I wasn't _great_ at, I still enjoyed class. It was the only class I had with my close friends besides lunch since all my other classes were AP courses and Honors material, which no offence, none of them could really level up to. Except Wendy, of course. I had nearly all periods with her besides English and Economics.

"Poem? What poem? That just sounded like a load of gay crap to me!" That grotesque voice brought jolts of anger up my spine. There was obviously one person I couldn't stand having English with. I shot around in my seat to glare at the pile of fat that had be lounging behind me, "Shut your mouth, fat ass!"

"Why don't you, _fag_ boy?!" He emphasized it.

"Boys, please!" Mrs. Hoener suddenly yelled, springing up from her own chair, "Don't make me send you both down to detention!" There was major uncertainty in her shaky voice. Although she never had the balls to send a single student out the entire year, I couldn't risk it. I turned back into my desk, trying to breath deeply and forget entirely about Cartman's stupid comments.

If it wasn't for the possibility of ruining my pretty-much perfect high school record, I would have probably beat the shit out of him years ago. Besides, being a junior nearing the end of the last semester meant only one more year of dealing with the fat ass. One more year of South Park completely. I never thought I'd be so prepared and excited for college elsewhere. - Except, of course, the idea of maybe leaving my super best friend behind. Well, my sorta-not-really-lately-all-that-super best friend.

I glanced to my left, a nervous expression visibly planted on my face. For some reason in the past few weeks, thinking about Stan had completely drained me. It was mainly because he had met the new girl in school and in attempt to make her for welcome, (not to mention how 'adorable' he kept saying she was), he spent most of his time with her practically 24/7. …Well, more than his usual time with me at least.

"Kyle? Hey, dude, you alright?" I suddenly noticed Stan waving his hand in front of my face. He seemed confused as to why I was staring at him.

"Huh? What?" I snapped myself out of it and cleared my throat firmly, "Oh. Sorry, dude. I was, uh, deep in thought." I attempted to smile at him but it didn't seem to come out right.

"Alright…" Stan whispered, blinking in utter confusion.

"Yeah, in thought about screwing around with the new girl, right Kyle?" Cartman remarked, chuckling repulsively. I did not want to start talking about her.

"Shut it, Cartman!" I shot back again, my voice quieter than before. Either way, Hoener probably wouldn't have noticed. She had finished concluding Poetry Friday while I was spaced out and landed herself on her computer, plugging the attendance in or something. The bell would ring in like two minutes anyway.

"Seriously dude. Stop talking about Abbie like that. She's really sweet." Stan complained louder than me but it only made me tense up with jealousy. Cartman wasn't even mocking Abbie. He was mocking me! Yet Stan heard Abbie's name and jumped in to defend _her_.

"Oh sure. You would know that, wouldn't you?" Cartman grimaced over disgustedly. "Face it, Stan. You're using that new girl to make Wendy jealous."

That thought hadn't even occurred to me… but since Cartman mentioned it, it made so much sense. I sort of wished Kenny was in class to help me figure crap out, but he was clearly either skipping or dead. It was too hard to tell sometimes.

"What?! Am not!" Stan defended himself, harshly speaking. I saw his hands clench into fists, trying to keep his cool. He always did that so much better than me.

"Oh, I'm sooo sure." Cartman continued to mock, smiling devilishly. "Ever since she dumped your sorry ass freshman year, you've been grieving it and denying the truth."

I wanted to smash his head flat into his desk, but I didn't. Sadly, a part of me actually agreed with him in a way.

"That isn't true!" Stan groaned, turning his upset glare to me. It made me feel utterly uncomfortable. "Tell him, Kyle!" Of course _I_ would know.

I opened my mouth only to say nothing because there really was nothing _to _say.

"Well?" Cartman waited, his arms crossed over his chest as his devious smirk stayed planted on his face.

…

Saved by the bell.

I nearly grabbed my things and jumped out of my seat towards the exit.

"Goodbye everyone! Don't forget to read over the weekend!" The teacher's voice rang through my ears as I turned out of the classroom and started down the hall. I usually left with Stan to walk to lunch, but knowing that he'd most likely be continuing his argument with Cartman, I did not want to be involved.

It was only a month before then that Stan and I decided we'd attempt to find a college either together or really close by each other. He was the one who insisted he couldn't leave me behind, and although I felt the same exact way, I couldn't bring myself to say it to him, mainly because of the rumors going around school that Stan and I had, well, feelings for each other. The subject always would come up randomly in conversations between our classmates and it was starting to get on my nerves. Who were they to assume such things? …Although I actually started to believe them for a minute before Abbie showed up at South Park.

I truthfully did not see anything special about her.

She had thick bangs crossed over her eyes that were green, her hair ridiculously layered I might add, and throughout the long, dark brown were strands dyed hot pink. Like a little kid, her signature accessory was a small bow above her bangs. Not necessary for high school if you ask me, and not to mention she wore her eyeliner too thick.

Yet… Stan felt that it was more important to focus all his time on 'warning her about the idiots of South Park' instead of hanging out with his best friend who he _nearly _declared those feelings for not too long ago.

---

When I got to the cafeteria, Kenny was already sitting at our normal table towards the back of the cafeteria by the window, his hood down as he eyed all the students around him. His gaze managed to follow the kids who already had their lunch. Either that or he was rating the girls/boys by their looks.

That was just a guess though.

"Oh, definitely 9," He suddenly remarked with a seductive smile when I took my designated seat across from him. My guess was obviously right.

"Only 9?" My eyelids narrowed in confusion, blinking and staring at Kenny deeply. "You usually rate me 10 every time I sit down."

"Yeah, well," Kenny started, "That zit on your nose isn't doing you much justice today." He smirked, folding his arms over the table to stare at me equally as deeply. "…So it's a mind-fuck you want then?"

I rolled my eyes up to ignore him, reaching into my backpack to pull out the 2 dollars I had for lunch. "Since you rated me lower today, I'm leaving you in charge to wait on that massive line and purchase my shit." I couldn't help but smile with a flat laugh.

Kenny placed his fingers to his chin to think about it. A few seconds passed before he answered. "Only if I get your fries and your pizza."

"What?! Dude, that leaves me with a chocolate milk and a gross fruit cup!"

"…Your point?"

Crap, I hated giving in to Kenny's poorness. "…Fine."

"Awesome!" He jumped from his seat and rushed over to me, leaning down to whisper, "Remind me later that I owe you one." With that, he winked, grabbed the money from my hands, and headed towards the line.

I shook my head, not being able to help the smile that appeared. I love how Kenny always somehow managed to make me forget my problems for even the slightest second.

"Why so happy?"

Stan's voice suddenly made me jump as I turned around to watch him take his seat beside me at the table. "Did Kenny rate you a 10 again like every other day? That should be old news." He grinned which made my smile widen, some kind of warmth burning inside me. His smile was his ticket to forgiveness. He brushed off arguments so well.

"Nah, that's not it. Besides, he rated me 9 today."

"9?"

"Zit." I mentioned, rolling my eyes as before, the smile still on my face.

"Ah, that's a stupid reason. You're still a 10 in my book, dude." Stan winked at me which caused waves of unspeakable pleasure to climb up my spine. The best part was I knew he probably wasn't joking either.

It grew silent for a minute as Stan took his bagged lunch from his backpack, loudly pulling out his bottled water and gulping it down. I watched intently and took a deep breath in before guiding my eyes away. I knew that if I stared for too long, I would never be able to pull my eyes back.

"Well-uh, hey fellas!"

My glance landed on Butters as he trotted towards the table. His normal good mood was seemingly hidden behind an unusual worried expression.

"Hey Butters." Stan and I muttered in unison.

"Have you guys seen-uh, Kenny lately?" He sat down across the table, his knuckles suddenly hitting against each other lightly. Ever since the start of high school, him and Kenny had gotten 'real close'. It almost confused me since they were two completely different people. Kenny loved sex and drugs while Butters wouldn't dare to even think about either in fear of being grounded. Then again, opposites attract, and with Butters being with Kenny practically all the time, I'd have to say that Kenny's personality had definitely rubbed off on him a bit.

"Yeah," I finally answered, "He just went on line to get my lunch."

"Oh! Well-um, alright then. Could-yah tell him I have myself a pass to go down to student counseling?" He blinked and looked down at the table to avoid any eye contact.

"You do? What for, dude?" Stan took another sip from his water but this time I couldn't look away. Even trying to focus on the conversation was hard. My dull eyes were no match for his vibrant ones.

Butters continued, though. "Well, I'm-uh, not sure! But I'm gonna go anyhow so they don't call my parents and get me grounded." He hit his knuckles together again before standing up and straightening out his book bag. "Don't forget tuh tell Kenny!"

"We won't." I mumbled, barely paying attention. From the corner of my eye I saw Butters wave, his paper pass gripped tightly in one hand before he headed out the cafeteria doors.

"What do you think that was about?" I asked quietly, striving to remember exactly what was being spoken.

"Not sure…"

My stomach started grumbling which made me wonder where Kenny was. He doubtlessly should have been off of the line by then considering the wait usually wasn't _that_ long.

"…Hungry?" Stan unexpectedly asked. He placed his right hand calmly on my back as he beamed gently.

"How'd you know?" My gut filled with tingles at his touch.

"Your stomach's loud … not to mention if Kenny's buying your food, it'll be long gone by the time the tray reaches the table."

"Well, yeah…" I decided not to tell Stan about mine and Kenny's little deal. Not that it mattered much anyway. This was probably the closest contact the two of us had within the entire week. Usually by this time either Abbie would've showed up at the table dragging Stan away or Cartman at some random time would plop his fat ass down between the two of us.

Truthfully it almost surprised me that neither of them had done so… Maybe I was just overreacting.

Stan moved his hand from it's place to reach into his paper bag and pull out a sandwich which was sealed tightly in a plastic Ziploc. Turkey and cheese. I was looking forward to a hamburger but ever since Stan found out that veal was baby cows, he refused to eat anything having to do with cows again.

"Wanna split it?" He asked warmly with a twinkle in his eye. I could only try to sparkle back at him, nodding my head as I open heartedly replied. "Thanks dude."

Carefully unzipping the bag, he pulled out the sandwich. I was almost positive he had forgot everything about earlier that day, but his random question showed me otherwise.

"…Did that poem have anything to do with me?"

More tingles formed in my stomach as I took my half of the sandwich.

"What?" I attempted to ignore him by stuffing a part of it into my mouth.

"You know, in English…" Stan didn't bother taking a bite from his, but instead placed it down on the table.

"Why would you think that?" My insides fluttered and my words were muffled by the sounds of chewing.

"I don't know, dude…" He sighed, "Look, if this is about Abbie-"

"Why would it be about her?!" I couldn't stop myself from yelling. Her name sickened me. "Not every fucking thing is about Abigail Starks!"

"Whoa Kyle, chill! I never said it was!" His hands were flung towards me now clenching either of my shoulders firmly. His face started to turn red, some from anger but mostly from embarrassment. "You're my best friend. You're 100 laps ahead of her in the race, alright?" Race? I didn't want to have to win a race in order to spend some time with my 'best friend'… but, I lowered my eyebrows, unlocking our gaze to stare down at my dark colored jeans instead. His blazing azure eyes were too painful to bare.

"…Alri-"

"Stanley!"

I spoke too soon.

Stan quickly removed his hands from my shoulders, turning to glimpse up at the girl who abruptly interrupted and appeared to be standing beside his seat. "Oh, hey Abbie." He chuckled sensitively towards me but I only rolled my eyes, annoyed. My point was proven.

"I tried to meet some new people today!" She said with a grin.

"Oh? And?" Stan matched her expression.

"…I failed completely. I'm horrible at meeting people." Abbie then groaned, holding whatever binder in her hands close to her chest.

"Awe, well uh…" Stan glanced around our empty table, "You could sit here, I guess. Cartman decided to go outside to eat and Butters is at counseling. We're not sure where Kenny disappeared to…"

"It would probably help if I knew who these people were." She giggled flirtatiously and sat down across from us in Butter's usual seat. "Almost over two weeks here and you still haven't introduced me to any of your friends?" That's when she turned to look at me. I guess she _was_ sort of cute… but not in any way as good looking as, well, …Stan. I sounded pathetic, even to myself.

"Oh." He gulped lightly giving me a quick glance that read 'be nice' before gesturing in my direction. "This is my best friend, Kyle."

"Who you never bothered to mention…"

"Shh, dude!" He nudged me and grinned innocently at Abbie, "All my other friends really aren't worth mentioning at the moment." This made her giggle again.

"Well, nice to meet you Kyle." She squinted her eyes happily and placed out her hand for a shake. Who even did that anymore?

"Yeah…" I hesitated but finally shook her hand in response. "So, …have you ever met Wendy Testaburger?"

"Kyle!"

"What? She said she wanted to meet people, right?"

"Now that you mention it, I have!"

Stan and I turned our before angry expressions to her where they instantly changed into confusion. "You have?" We had a habit of sometimes saying the same things at the same time.

"Sure! She came up to me in Creative Writing class and told me if I needed any help to ask her. She seems extremely smart…"

"Top in our class!" I loudly said, "You should get to know her!" Stan continued to shoot me annoyed glances before cutting my thoughts off, obviously mocking me.

"And Kyle here is second in our class."

I grumbled. Part of me loved the praise from Stan but the other part felt as if he was always comparing me to Wendy. Sure, it was great to know he thought I was smart … but obviously not as smart as her.

"Oh, really? Wow! I'm no where near that smart!"

I wanted to say something along the lines of 'I can tell' but didn't bother to. Stan probably would've smacked me.

"I'm with you," Stan agreed, nodding with a smile. He finally took a bite from his sandwich which had been sitting on the nasty table. My half was long gone by then.

Due to Stan eating and Abbie suddenly flipping through her binder, it was quiet. I wanted to start another conversation about possibly introducing her to the goth kids (anything to get her as far away as possible), but I heard the light sound of footsteps behind me, a dark shadow forming before I turned around to see Kenny standing there. Of course, there was no sign of food anywhere around him. In fact, he wasn't even carrying a tray.

He noticed that Butters obviously wasn't the one sitting in his own seat. To my surprise he didn't even question where Butters was. "Well hey there," He grinned seductively and slipped into the seat, putting his elbow on the table to hold up his head with his hand as he stared at her.

"Uh… hi?" Abbie had a flustered look on her face as she blandly scooted to her right avoiding him shyly.

"Kenny you're scaring her. Quit it," said Stan, a minor twitch in his eye.

"Oh I could do more than that." He winked which made Abbie turn bright pink and Stan turn dark red. I instantly smacked my palm to my forehead. Kenny was insanely helpless yet he usually got all the girls he ever wanted.

"It's nice to meet you?" She was holding back laughter now too.

"Seriously, dude…" Stan murmured, taking another bite from his sandwich.

Kenny huffed, "Pardon me for trying to confront people properly." He turned to sit normal at the table. The look on Abbie's face gave away that she actually enjoyed the attention. She continued to stare at Kenny as he looked at me with a devious smile. "If you're wondering, you're lunch was delicious."

"Called it." Stan snickered towards me. His hand slid into his paper bag again, this time pulling out a bag of potato chips, and chucked them towards me. "Catch!"

"Whoa, dude!" I moved my head just in time to have them land in front of Kenny on the table. "More for me?" Kenny questioned with a grin. Stan gave him a look which instantly made Kenny sigh and hand the bag to me. Stan always had a way.

Abbie continued to sit there quietly, obviously wondering who this perverted stranger sitting next to her was. "That's Kenny." I answered.

"Oh."

It seemed that Stan had forgotten that Abbie was there. It was a relief. I opened the bag of chips and pulled one out.

"Or mpmh if you really get to know me." Kenny shined, muffling the one word in his sentence.

"…Huh?" Abbie bit her lip cautiously.

"Think about it." I complained softly. It seemed like half of her brain was missing… the half that was supposed to be filled with teenage smarts in boys and how they think within their pants and not within their brains.

Stan laughed this time.

---

The day finished quickly as usual and ended with Wendy and I walking to the bus. We usually spoke about assignments and homework and upcoming tests.

I noticed that Wendy seemed to be overdressed from what she usually wore. Instead of her jeans with some kind of t-shirt, she was wearing a short plaid skirt and a cardigan sweater. I decided to change the subject.

"So, why so dressy?" I usually wouldn't speak like this.

"Huh?" She looked down at herself then shrugged, acting as if it was almost normal. "Oh. I just felt like making a change for once, that's all."

"Really?" I chuckled, "Well, alright." Part of me assumed that if Stan had a little plan to make Wendy jealous, it was working.

"Why? Is there something wrong with it or…"

I had to interrupt her. "No, no. Just wondering."

"Hm… alright."

It grew silent besides the many teens buzzing and speaking around us as we walked. The bus was in sight and by that time Wendy and I would split to go with our designated friends. For some reason though, Stan was missing, and ironically Bebe was absent from school.

"Did I tell you about my party, Kyle?"

The subject came up out of no where. I was sort of surprised to hear those words coming out of her mouth. I hadn't been to one of Wendy's many parties since 9th grade.

"No, you didn't…"

"Oh! Well, as an end of the year party I decided that I would have some sort of Masquerade dance in honor of us becoming seniors."

That actually wasn't a bad idea. "That sounds pretty cool, Wendy. Why are you telling me about it though?"

She smiled, "Because you're invited of course." Sure, I wanted to go … but I knew Stan was most likely not invited and I wouldn't dare show up at the party if Stan wasn't around.

"Don't worry," Wendy suddenly sighed, "I invited Stan too."

She had read my mind, it almost scared me. "Oh alright, sweet." I was starting to worry that the reason Stan wasn't with me at that moment was because he was somewhere with Abigail. Actually, I was positive.

I tried to rub it off my shoulders though as I entered the bus and sat in the usual seat. I took a deep breath in and tried to forget all about Stan for the bus ride home. Hopefully he would remember to call me later.


End file.
